Walt Disney's Fantasia
by Poker Face William
Summary: A novalization of a live action Fantasia. it will follow a young Mickey "The Mouse" Vermine through his strangest year. working in a new job he realizes that his employer, and New York, are not what they seem. rated to to be safe.
1. Steam Boat Willy

_This is a live action story and should not be pictured in classic animation. These characters have been edited to look like their animated counter parts but are still humans.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fantasia, or any of the Disney characters associated with this story._

_************************************************** ********************************  
_I woke up in a daze wondering what time it was, then I looked at the clock._ 'My alarm didn't go off!'_

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my red pants, I put them on then the suspenders, then I grabbed my black turtle neck shirt and pulled it over. I grabbed my stained white gloves and the hat they made me wear on the boat.

I ran out of my room to see my mother cleaning up after breakfast. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked pulling on my yellow rubber boots. "I'm going to be late for work!"

"I thought you could use the extra sleep." She said looking at me innocently. "Do you have to run off now, I have breakfast ready."

"I'm going to be late ma, I gotta go." I burst out window of our apartment and jumped on to the fire escape. "Love ya ma, I'll be back at twelve."

I jumped over the rails of the fire escape and started climbing down, jumping from building to building. When I hit the ground I started running and turned left towards the docks.

As I ran the food benders tossed me roles that they weren't allowed to sell anymore. It wasn't the best morning routine, but it was mine.

When I made it to the docks I saw that the small steam boat had already set sail. I jumped onto crates until I thought I was close enough to jump, but I was wrong. Right before I fell a long hairy Hispanic armed grabbed me.

When I was on deck I saw my two co workers. The taller of the two was George Botch, but we just called him Goofy. He wore a green long sleeve sweater, the companies hat, a black vest and orange cargo pants. He had the longest side burns that you have ever seen.

The smaller one was Donald. He was the only white guy on the ship, and he had blonde feathery hair. He wore the full uniform because he was the boat owners nephew, Scrooge Mcmalor. He was also the only one that didn't wear the white stained gloves that the rest of us did.

"You know if you keep being late like this you're gonna get us in trouble." Donald said, looking slightly down at me. "Seriously, we can't cover for you with Pete every time."

"He's right Mick, you need to start getting here on time." Goofy agreed, pulling me to my feet. "Until then though, it's good to see ya buddy."

"Good to see you to Goof. So how many shipments do we have today?" I said going over to our clipboard. "Only one, and to a Mr. Walter Yensid. Isn't he that guy who owns the water processing plant."

"That's the one." Donald said patting one of the many creates. "Uncle Scrooge and him have a contract that once a year we ship a whole boat of his water."

"Well if it gets me a pay check." I said, looking down at the calm water. "Sounds like it's gonna be an easy day."

"I don't think so Vermine." A gruff voice said from behind me. "Mr. Yensid is a tuff costumer that runs a tight schedule; we can't be a second late."

I turned to look at our captain, an overweight Hispanic man wearing a black turtle neck, white gloves, and denim overalls with only one side strapped.

"Well then Pete, we better get going." I said smiling at my friend. "And could you please use my first name."

"No promises Vermine, I called Oswald Vermine, I'm callin' you Vermine." He answered heading back into his office to drive.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Donald said jumping on to one of the creates.

And wait we did, because Mr. Yensid's dock was on the other side of Manhatan. A short trip for a faster boat, but a pretty long one for Willy. When we finally did arrive a man in a blue over coat, a blue fedora with golden rings along the sides, a blue button up, and a golden tie was waiting for us. He was tall and had a short forked grey beard.

"Right on time as usual." He said, putting away a golden pocket watch. "Bring down the boxes now, I have another meeting in an hour."

The three of us grabbed trollys and began wheeling the boxes up and down the ramp, not paying much attention to Pete talking with Mr. Yensid.

After I had put the last create down and was walking towards the boat Mr. Yensid stopped me.

"Young man, are you by any chance Micadimus Vermine?" he asked drawing my attention. "You look an awful lot like a former assistant of mine."

"Yes sir, but you can call me Mickey the Mouse sir." I said turning towards the elderly man "Or just Mickey."

"I'll call you by the second one." He said drawing me closer to him. "Would you by any chance want a job working for me?"

"Thank you sir, but no thank you." I said looking up at the mans face. "I'm quite happy working with my friends on Willy."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, here's my card." He said, doing one of those card appearing magic tricks. "I hope you'll be in touch."

"Thank you sir." I said looking at the blue card with golden lettering. "But I don't think I'll be needing this."

I handed the card back to him and walked up the ramp to the ship.

I've had this story in my head for a while so I'm just writing it to get it out, and to buff out the edges. I'm still going to work hard on it so please review.


	2. Last Day on the Job

I woke up to my alarm clock, quickly hitting the button. My golden dog Pluto jumped off my bed and ran straight out the door like he always did when my alarm went off. I stood up and got dressed just like I do every day.

When I walked out of my room I saw my mom had finished making breakfast and was sitting at the table petting Pluto.

"So you decided to wake up today." She said pushing a plate of eggs sausage and bacon towards me. "I expect you back earlier today, I don't want Pete working you to death on a Friday."

I nodded at her, my mouth full of food. It had been a while since I had woken up on time so I wasn't quite used to actually eating something other than roles and muffins.

"If you go out with any friends I want you to call me first okay." My mother continued as I gulped down the last of my orange juice.

"I'm twenty three ma, I can take care of myself." I said slipping on my yellow rubber boots. "See ya when I get home."

I jumped out the window like every day and started to clime down the fire escapes between the buildings.

I walked into the small shack next to Willie to see a short man in a suit and top hat that looked an awful lot like Don pointing a cane at Pete.

"I don't care if he gets on the boat, he doesn't clock in!" The man shouted, his monocle coming out of his right eye. "I want this mouse fired!"

"I'm not firein ma pale, so why don't you do it." Pete said in a bit of a disrespectful tone, but quite controlled for him. "He just walked in sir."

The man in the suit turned to me, looking slightly down. "So you're Mickadimus Vermine." He said walking over to me with a slight limp. "You're fired." He said leaving the shack without another word.

"Thanks a lot Pete." I said looking up at my so called friend. "He never would have known that I was late if it wasn't for you."

I walked out of the building closing the door, heading back towards my apartment. When I finally arrived I scaled the fire escape until I reached the living room window. To avoid letting my mother know I finished opening the window into my room and stepped in, making as little noise as possible.

Upon entry I walked to my bed a plopped myself down, looking at the ceiling above me in despair. _'How am I supposed to pay my part of the rent now?'_

I looked over to my night stand and saw a blue card with gold lettering on it that read SORCERERS WATER. I grabbed the card and looked at the address.

"135 E seventh street, that's across the river." I said reading the card out loud to myself. "That's going to be a fun run tomorrow."

I walked into the bar to immediately spot the whitest guy in the room. I walked up to my former co-workers and tapped the shorter of the two on the shoulder.

"Bwahahahaha!" He shouted jumping and turning around with a terrified look on his face. "Mickey, I'm real sorry about what happened today, I'll talk to my uncle about it."

"No need Don, I'm thinking of running to Mr. Yensids tower and asking for that job." I said the bar tender bringing me my usual glass of bear. "Now why don't we find something that'll actually cheer me up."

All three of us turned around, coming the room for girls like we did every night. I looked over a tall girl wearing a southern bell style dress, and an overweight woman with a feather fetish before I laid eyes on the perfect target. She was an Asian woman with short black hair and a red bow in her hair. She wore a black tight fitting long sleeved v neck, matching leggings and a red and white pocadoted skirt.

Both Donald and I stood up and walked towards her before I put my hand in front of my slightly taller friend. "Don, the girl in the red bow is mine."

"The who, I'm going for the girl in the purple shirt." He said pointing towards a blonde girl wearing a purple shirt jeans, purple heals and a purple bow to match. "I didn't even notice the girl in the red."

"Okay, then let's move." I said starting are walk back up again until we had crossed the entirety of the bar. "Hi I'm Mickey, and this is my friend Donald. We were wondering if we could buy you lovely ladies some drinks."

"No thank you Mickey, but My friend and I don't usually associate with boat workers." The blonde girl said, looking at my filthy white gloves on their table. "Although, you do look familiar, Donald was it."

"Donald Mcmalor, pleased to meat you." He said reaching his hand out towards her. "Nephew to Scrooge Mcmalor."

"That's where I know you from." She said standing up to be about Donald's height. "Why don't we talk about you being air to a multimillion dollar shipping company over drinks."

When Donald and his new girlfriend were out of view I sat across from the girl in the red bow.

"I still don't know your name." I said looking at a watch tied by a simple string around her neck.

"I'm Minerva Murine, but my friends call me Minnie." She answered sipping from her small glass of wine.

"And can I call you Minnie?" I asked leaning in across the booth.

"Why not."

_So the Asian girl is Minnie, so guess who the blonde is. That's right it's Daisy, the most shallow person you'll ever meet. If you can see the other Easter eggs in this chapter, than good for you._


	3. The Hat

_Okay I'm gonna worn you right off the bat, I have limited use of my right hand due to an injury so my spelling is going to be worse than usual. I'd like to thank Nothing Really Specific for some advice about how to make my story even better than it is now, and Flute Princess just for reviewing the story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Walt Disney's Fantasia or any of his other media used to make this story._

I stepped out of the yellow cab in front of the tall sky scraper, immediately feeling the loss of the money that had previously been in my wallet. I thanked the driver and looked around me.

The street was mostly filled with three to five story apartments that desperately needed a fresh coat of paint, and then there was the building in front of me. I couldn't even count the floors it was so tall and is was shining like a star. Above the huge entrance was a sign that said Sorcerers Water in large golden letters, a star in between the two words.

"I hope Mr. Yensid wasn't joking about the job still being open." I said as I walked forward. When I stepped through the revolving door I entered a warm bustling lobby with marble columns and floors. The place was more busy than the docks in crab fishing season. "Why would he need another employee?"

I walked towards the front desk where a short plump woman in a blue dress and hat covering her black hair.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr. Yensid." I said, barely able to see over the counter.

"And what is the nature of your business?" She asked in an almost childish voice. "And do you have an appointment?"

"Umm, he said that he had a job opening for me." I said drawing the woman's distracted face from her typewriter.

"You must be Mickey, it's a real pleasure to meet you sir." She said extending her arm above the counter which I, with difficulty, shook. "I'm Marryweather, another one of Mr. Yensids assistants. You'll want to go to the back elevator, here's the key." The woman reached down to open a drawer and pulled out a small key gold key with a star where you grab it. "I'll tell Mr. Yensid that you're on your way up."

I took the key and walked away from the desk, doing my best to avoid running into anybody. I passed elevator after elevator, each one filled with people giving me dirty or questioning looks. When I finally made it to the back of the entrance hall I pushed the elevator button, but it didn't go in. I turned to look at the button to see that it had been replaced with a keyhole. I reached into my pocket and pulled out it's only content, the golden key.

I put the key into the elevator and it opened to reveal that even it was made of marble, with golden hand rails. I walked in and the door closed behind me. This was the first time I had been in the elevator besides when I had gotten one of the crate hooks stuck in my thigh and I had to go to the hospital. Other than that I had mainly used stairs ad fire escapes to get where I wanted to. Still I was pretty sure that they usually had buttons.

The elevator dinged and there were two women waiting for me inside a small room with a pointed roof, with wooden walls and plain floors. The room was filled with mirrors and dressers, and one of those folding things you can get changed behind. Then there were the women.

They were both wearing the same outfit as the one down stairs except the colour. The skinny one with black hair wore a green dress, and the average one with brown hair wore red. The green seemed like she was in a daze while the red seemed perfectly confident.

"Hello Mickadimus, I am Flora and this is Fauna." The woman in red said, gesturing towards her sister. "We understand you want to become Mr. Yensid's newest apprentice. If so you'll need more appropriate attire."

"If I'm just doing arrans for Mr. Yensid then why do I need to dress any different?" I aske looking directly at the two women.

"Oh no deer, you'll be doing more than running arrans for Mr. Yensid." Fauna said with a simple smile. "You'll be his driver, the one who cashes his checks, you'll even be able to do inspections on his product. Now why don't you come this way so we can get you all ready."

The women pulled me towards one of the dressers and opened it to reveal quite an interesting outfit. The outfit consisted of a black button up, a red over coat, red slacks with a black belt that had two circular golden buttons that matched the dress shoes perfectly. Then there were the gloves, white and crisp, with three lines on the back of it.

"Get dressed and then Mr. Yensid will see you." Flora said, pulling the folding dressing thing between us.

I walked out from behind the dressing station and into the room to see that the two woman had left. I had planed to thank them for the outfit, and ask how they knew my measurements as well. I decided to deal with that later and headed into the next room.

This room was built in much the same style as the other except it was larger and had a different decoration style as well as that it had levels. The one I was standing on was the lowest that had a simple wooden desk covered in leather bound books with no titles. The next one to my right held bookshelves and a large water cooler in the middle that seemed to be attached to the floor. Then there was the final and highest level that had a large majestic desk, multiple stacks of books and papers covering it except around the candle which appeared to rest on a human skull.

I walked up the stairs to each level until I had reached the last and started to look at the candle holder.

"Mickey, it's a pleasure to see you again." I heard Yensids deep voice say from my right.

I turned to see that the tall man was dressed in the same close except for the lack of his hat as he stood in the doorway that I hadn't noticed before.

"It's nice to see you to Mr. Yensid." I said extending my hand out to the tall man. "I've decided to take you up on your offer."

"Why else would you be here if not." He said ignoring my hand. "Before we make any official agreement I'll need you to go run a single arran for me. Go retrieve my hat from Fairy Godmothers hat shop. I needed it repaired and it should be done by now."

"Right away Mr. Yensid." I said, nodding my head then turning around to head towards the door out of here.

I walked into the brightly light shop to see that it was nearly empty despite it's good location and, as far as I could tell, well made hats.

Behind the counter was an aged woman in a pale blue dress that reminded me of Yensids over coat. She had her hair pulled up in a bun and a permanent smile etched on her face.

"I'm here to pick up Mr. Yensids hat." I said walking up to the woman behind the front desk.

"You must be Mickey, it's so nice to meet you." The woman said grabbing my hand across the counter and shaking it. "I'll go get that hat for you."

The woman turned around and went into a door behind her. Just as that door closed the bell to the shop rang.

I turned around to see a tall slender man dressed in a grey muted suit with an overcoat instead of a jacket, a diagonally stripped vest, and some silver poufy thing in the place of a tie. He had a thin black moustache and a black boulder cap on his head that suggested wealth.

"Hi Boyo, I heard your workin for Yensid." The man said in a thick Irish accent that even I could recognize. "You see, I'm workin for someone who doesn't much care for Yensid, so I wouldn't want to be you right now."

The man flipped his wrist revealing what looked like a cut throat razor and began to walk forward.

"What do you want?" I asked, my hands balled up by my legs. "I don't have that much money on me, and if you want me to quit I will."

"What I want Boyo is your bosses hat." He said, putting the blade up to my cheek and drawing a thin, clean cut along my face. "And I don't want you gettin in ma way."

I heard the door open with a slam and saw a pumpkin send the man flying across the small shop, knocking over several displays.

"Bitch!" The man shouted, flinging a blade out of his hand and in to that of the old woman, making her drop a white stick and sending Yensids hat flying. I grabbed the had through one of the rivets and it snapped off, my view changing.

I was now in a green meadow, the smell of green grass and the fell of sunshine on my face. My overcoat had turned into a robe, and Yensids hat had turned pointy with golden stars and moons all over it. When I looked at my hand it was covered in a golden star, but that wasn't the worst of my worrys.

Where the man had stood was now a fiery silhouette with a long blade like middle finger on his right hand.

"The boss isn't going to be happy about this." He said in the same voice the man had before he ran towards the right. When I turned my head I saw that that place was filled with fire and meteors except for small town that I could barely see. Of course that had a volcano behind it.

"Mickey, you might want to take that ring off." The woman said looking ant me over a couple of pumpkins. "This is not going to be easy for Yensid to explain."

_Okay so we finally get to see the scenery from fantasia. I also decided to include other magical Disney characters. The good fairies from Sleeping Beauty and Fairy God Mother from Cinderella. If you didn't like that then you will hate a few other characters that'll play small roles in the story. Please review._


	4. The World that No-One Sees

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fantasia, Walt Disney Studios or any of their characters used to write this story._

I stormed out of the elevator and strait into Yensids office. "What the hell am I getting into!?" I shouted looking at the man leaning over his desk. "I thought I was going to be your assistant, not some kind of space traveller."

"Don't be ridiculous, we're far away from space travel." He said getting up from his desk and walking towards me. "I assume that you've put on part of my hat."

"Yes, and it sent me to Mars or something." I said handing Yensid the hat and the rivet that had fallen off. "Now could you explain to me what's going on."

"You might want to put on that rivet first." He said, turning to the windows behind his desk. "What you're about to see requires it."

I grabbed the rivet from Yensids hand and put it on my finger, looking angrily up at him. Except he wasn't the same man , his grey beard had expanded to his now robe covered chest, and his had had gotten taller, ending at a point instead of the usual fedora shape. Even the room had changed to look like a midevil tower, which really wasn't all that much of a stretch. The most noticeable change was that the water cooler had turned into a well filled with an unnaturally blue water.

"Come here Mickey." He said, looking out the window that seemed to be brighter than before. "I think you should see this."

I walked up to the now star shaped window and looked out over the city that wasn't as much of a city. There was one temple on this side of the river that seemed to be filled with dancing animals. There was a valley filled with goat men and a man drinking wine. Flying horses and woman made of nature were all over the place, even a few mermaids were there. Then once I looked over to the river I saw a cliff in the place of the usual bridge, on the other side there was a volcano surrounded by a small village, all around that raged dinosaurs and fire erupting from the earth.

"This is the world I was born into, but I am one of the lucky few of my kind who get to live in your world." He said putting his hand on my red robe. "We all have an item that allows us to pass through the worlds, and use magic as well. You happen to be drawing from my energy by using the star from my hat. You can thus travel between the worlds as well, but like you there are those among us who are not so kind as to help the mortals. They live on the other side of the river, and are led by a gargoyle of the most malicious kind. I hope you will never have to meet him, of course you'll need to meet other members of the council."

"Council? What council?" I asked looking up at the tall man who had a very grim expression on his face. "Why do I have to meet them, what are you talking about Yensid."

"When I asked you to be my assistant I desired a new apprentice to teach my ways." He began walking back to his desk. "It is however up to the council whether or not you are excepted into our order. After a majority vote it will be decided what will become of you, and that will be the end of it. I will then have full control of your training until you become a master yourself."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You are a Sorcerer, I'm your apprentice until I become a Master like you." I said, looking at him in complete confusion.

"Yes, now it's late, I'm going to retire while you get water to fill the well, then you can go home." Yensid said, putting his hat on his desk and walking up stairs. "Good night Mickey."

I put the rivet back into Yensids had and walked towards the changing room when an idea popped into my head.

_I'd like to thank Keenakeen for reviewing and reminding me of the Rite of Spring that had a bit of a reference in here. I plan to do more with it and the other songs but this is all for now. Please review this chapter._


	5. The Plummet

_I meant to post this chapter yesterday on the seventh in honour of the lives lost at Pearl Harbour._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fantasia, Disney Chanel, or any of the characters used to create this story._

I was walking towards the elevator when something occurred to me. _'If I can use magic, maybe it can help me with work.'_

I walked over to Yensids desk an looked down at Mr. Yensids fedora. I grabbed it and put it on my head, the scenery changing once again. I looked over towards the broom and pointed my right hand at it.

Nothing happened so I posed like one of those surfers in the movies and stars shot out of my fingertips. The broom shook for a few seconds then grew arms, picking up the buckets next to it. As it walked towards the stairs I turned on the piano the same way I had brought the broom to life.

I leaned back in Yensids chair and closed my eyes, pleased with my work. I would be done with work before I knew it. When I finally got to sleep I had the strangest dream. I was standing on a pointed cliff overlooking a quaint village creating waves with the simplest movements of my arms. everything was going fine before the water level was at my head and I woke up.

The floor was covered in water, and I couldn't even see the well anymore, worst of all Yensids hat had floated off my head. When I reached towards it more water was thrown at me. I grabbed a bucket and started bailing out the sky scraper. I finally looked at the axe hanging in a glass case and made a decision.

I ran over, broke the glass and started chopping the broom in half. I walked away, relieved, just as the broom started moving again, except it had become multiple due to all the splinters. I dropped the axe and ran towards Yensids fedora right and I got hit with a water jug.

I dreamed I was drowning, then I realised it wasn't a dream. I wasn't quite conscious but I could see what was going on around me. I let out my last breath which took the shape of three bubbles the two smaller looking like ears for the biggest of them.

I floated up to the surface and saw Yensid standing by the door with a grim expression on his face. He was waving his left hand below his belt as the water dissipated into nothingness.

"You will not use my hat until the council approves you." Yensid said, looking angrily at me. "Go home Mickey, get some sleep."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." I said looking at my somehow dry close. "I'll be back tomorrow sir."

I ran out of the room and into the elevator looking at my white gloves. _'What am I doing wrong here? All Yensid had to do was wave his hands around and it stopped.'_

I walked down the massive lobby to Yensids Tower, looking at the empty nooks in the walls. After I made it half way down I decide to run across the room and walked straight out of the door running into a big black man.

I looked up from the sidewalk to see that he was a large black man with pale almost yellow eyes, and pointy ears. He was dressed in all black, including an overcoat made of leather that looked like bat wings.

"Sorry sir, I didn't see you there." I said, getting up from the ground. "The Tower is closed for the rest of the night."

"I know, I called Yensid ahead of time Mickey." He said, still looking down at me. "We have a lot to talk about."

The man walked past me and into the building, not even asking me if it was okay. _'He must be part of the council.'_

I walked into my apartment and my golden lab tackled me. I rubbed his face, asking him who my pal was and he barked happily n response. When Pluto finally got off of me I walked into my room and collapsed on my bead.

When I woke up that morning I got dressed and walked out of my room to see my mother crying on the couch. I looked at the television and saw burning ships an people screaming and it hit me. We had been attacked, we knew it would happen eventually but not so soon.

"Where is this?" I asked, looking out the window towards the harbour. "Ma, where is this happening?"

"Pearl Harbour Hawaii." She said, tears pouring down her face. "Oswald's there today."

"I'm going to the bar, I think they have a telephone." I said, grabbing an umbrella. "I'll be back in a few hours."

_A moment of silence for those who lost their lives on that fateful day that took so many good men's lives._


End file.
